Piroska Konohába megy
by Szikra
Summary: Egy esti hülyeségből született. Piroska Konohába látogat, beleszeret Kimimaruba és persze van rossz is. Hogy mi sül ki ebből? Egy hülyeség.


**Piroska Konohába megy**

Egyszer volt, hol nem volt… De hát tudjuk mi, hogy hol és mikor volt! Szóval Konohánál kissé távolabb, nem sokkal az után, hogy Gaara és Rock Lee elhagyták a mezőt, ahol Kimimaruval harcoltak, az erdőben feltűnt egy vidáman ugráló, énekelgető kislány. Mielőtt megpillantotta volna a mezőt, a földből elénőtt egy furcsa, emberszerű lény, akinek a feje körül egy növény volt, és az arca egyik fele fehérre, a másik fele feketére volt festve.

– Szia, kislány! – köszönt a fura, növényfejű, kétszínarcú emberféle. – Mi járatban vagy az úton, amelyik közül mindegyik Rómába… Szóval hová mész?

A kislány dühösen toppantott. – Az én nevem nem kislány, hanem Piroska, és nem állok szóba idegenekkel, tehát ha nem tetszik megmondani a nevét menthetetlenül letaijutsuzom!

– Engem Zetsunak hívnak, finom kisl... Piroska.

Piroska arca megenyhült.

– Süteményt viszek a kapuőröknek! – válaszolt.

– De miért? – értetlenkedett Zetsu.

– Mert ez az utasítást kaptam a senseiemtől!

Zetsu hosszú idő óta bolyongott az erdőben, azzal a céllal, hogy majd találkozik az Akatsukival, ezért nagyon éhes volt. Nem, nem azért volt éhes, mert találkozni akart az Akatsukival, hanem mert hosszú idő óta volt az erdőben! Éhségét pedig csak részlegesen tudta volna enyhíteni a mi kis Piroskánkkal, ezért gondolta, hogy Piroska lesz a desszert. De addig főfogást kell kerítenie. Kis gondolkodással megtalálta a megoldást: mivel a kislány célja a Konoha előtti kapuőrök, hát elmegy, megeszi az őröket, azután a kis tüncit. De Piroskát fel kell addig tartania.

– Piroska, szedhetnél a kapuőröknek virágot, biztos örülnének neki… – javasolta végül. A kislány arca felderült.

– Remek ötlet! Arigato! – szökkelt integetve a rét felé. Zetsu megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, majd elszublimált.

Piroska békésen gyűjtögette a virágokat, mígnem egy csontot vett észre. Gondolta megnézegeti, hiszen gyűjtötte a csontokat. Otthon már tíz csontvázat rakott össze a gyűjteményéből, volt neki négylábú, csirkefejű embere, marhafejű, csirkelábú kutyája meg... Szóval megpróbálta felemelni a csontot. Igen ám, de a csont fele a földben volt, így rendesen neki kellett veselkednie. Egy nagy lendülettel kihúzta a csontot, és vele együtt egy daliás, fehér hajú fiút is.

– Köszönöm… – suttogta a fiú.

– Szívesen – sikította Piroska, és elpirult. – Piroska vagyok.

– Én Kimimaru.

– Ugye elkísérsz engem Konoha széléhez? – nézett rá a kislány ellenállhatatlan szemekkel. A srác bólintott. Piroska szökdécselve ment előtte, ő pedig lassan elmosolyodott: mi tagadás, a lány nagyon aranyos volt.

Hamarosan Konoha kapujához érkeztek, ahol Zetsu épp most kötötte fel a szalvétát a nyakába, ahogy anyukája tanította. Izumo és Kotetsu már megkötözve hevertek az egyik fa tövében. Piroska ijedten leejtette a kosarát, és kezét a szájához kapta, hogy elfojtsa a sikolyát.

Kimimaru azonban rögtön előkapott a vállából egy csontot, és megtámadta Zetsut. Az akatsuki mérgesen dobta el a szalvétát, és kivédte az első csapást, majd kikerülve a másodikat leütötte a fiút.

Piroska nagyon mérges lett, hiszen az nem lehet, hogy a jó hőst leüssék az ő meséjében! Egy sikítással és egy szoknyalebbentő rúgással esett a férfinak, majd miután az a földre került ököllel kezdte püfölni. Kimimaru eközben felébredt, és miután elhitette magával, hogy nem, nem álmodik, Piroska tényleg veri Zetsut, Izumóhoz és Kotetsuhoz óvakodott, hogy megszabadítsa őket kötelékeiktől. A két ninja ebből semmit nem vett észre, mert Piroska bemutatója igazán lekötötte őket.

– Éljenek a cserkészlányok, a kunoichik, és a mesehősök! – rikkantotta a kislány végül csípőre tett kézzel, a megkötözött akatsukin állva. Kimimaru a kezét nyújtva segített leugrani a kislánynak, aztán a két meglepődött férfit, és a kosarat otthagyva, elszökdécseltek a naplementébe. Azóta is boldogan élnek, míg meg nem haltak.

Vége

– Nemis igaz! – nyávogja Piroska. – Mert a kalácsot elvittük, és megettük, és így Kimimaru végleg meggyógyult, mert azt a legjobb gyógyító, a nagymamám készítette! És elmentünk nagymamához, és összeházasodtunk, és született két gyerekünk. Most ért véget!

A szerző sóhajtva megtörli a homlokát, és odabigyeszti a „vége" szócskát a végére.

Vége

Piroska durcás arcot vág: – Akkor is enyém az utolsó szó! Bleee! Végeee!


End file.
